Viens me chercher
by rory59610
Summary: Que se passetil dans la tête de notre rouquin, juste avant de faire le premier pas? 1ère fiction, soyez indulgents!


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux… Rendons à César… tout appartient à l'imagination sans limite de J.K. Rowlings**

**Les textes de la chanson appartiennent quand à eux à J.J. Goldman et interprétés par Garou (album éponyme).**

**Viens me chercher**

_**« Passes mes yeux bien trop bleus pour être honnêtes,**_

_**Oublie mes façons d'homme des bois… »**_

Cela fait déjà deux mois que Dumbledore nous a quitté, deux mois qu'Hermione et moi nous sommes rapprochés…. Hermione pleurant dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule…

Malgré la tristesse de la situation, j'étais heureux : ma 'Mione se rapprochait enfin de moi, les mots étaient superflus.

Après tout, Dumbledore nous l'avait maintes fois répété : l'amour était ce qui allait nous sauver… alors pourquoi s'en priver ??

Oubliées nos disputes, oubliées nos fausses pudeurs, nos jalousies, finis nos jeux du chat et de la souris.

Je pensais que nous allions enfin nous trouver… j'étais prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments, j'étais prêt à tout… enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

_**« Reste sourde aux bruits de guerre et de conquête,**_

_**Tout ça c'est pas moi… »**_

Notre interlude fait de réconfort, de tendresse et d'étreintes à vite été écourté, malheureusement. Fidèles à notre promesse fait à Harry, nous nous sommes mis en chasse des Horcruxes. La guerre et ses horreurs battait son plein, amenant son lot de tristesse, de deuils, et d'horreurs en tous genres.

Et là, sur les champs de bataille, plus que jamais c'est à elle que je pensais… pas à une autre, pas à ma famille, juste à elle… si forte, si courageuse.

La guerre est finie depuis peu, Harry a vaincu Vol.. enfin Vous-savez-qui. Toute la communauté des sorciers s'est réjouie. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais, qu'on allait se retrouver, se rapprocher.

Pourtant, nos relations ne se sont pas améliorées : manque de temps pour les civilités, trop de soucis et de problèmes sont venus ternir le ciel bleu… et le soir, trop d'horreurs à tenter à oublier pour trouver le sommeil.

Moi je pensais toujours à elle, je rêvais d'elle, m'endormais en voyant son visage, entendant sa voix, sentant son parfum… Dans mes rêves, elle faisait le premier pas…

_**« Passes mes deux mains gauches et ma drôle de tête,**_

_**Les cailloux qui roulent dans ma voix.. »**_

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, j'attends toujours qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle vienne me chercher. Quoi ? moi trouillard ?! Non, non, juste super maladroit !

C'est pas un manque de considération envers les autres et surtout envers elle, mais je ne sais pas y mettre les formes : je ronchonne, je râle, je suis parfois vexant toujours sans le vouloir. Je me connais que trop bien, je sais bien que si je me lance à lui avouer mes sentiments je vais encore m'y prendre comme un manche. Je vais dire tout à un tas d'idioties, m'embrouiller, bredouiller, rougir.

Elle, si pleine d'assurance, va me lancer : « Ronald, viens-en aux faits ! »

Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça !

Et finalement, je vais soit abandonner, soit (c'est encore pire) dire des choses sans queue ni tête et on va finir par se disputer… un grand classique !!

_**« Ne craint pas mes coups de sang, ni mes tempêtes,**_

_**Tout ça c'est pas moi… »**_

Et finalement, je vais soit abandonner, soit (c'est encore pire) dire des choses sans queue ni tête et on va finir par se disputer… un grand classique !!

A croire que l'on ne peut pas se parler normalement, comme des gens civilisés. Non, non, nous on se dispute comme des chiffonniers. Elle a le chic pour mettre le doigt sur les imbécillités que je débite quand je suis troublé… je suis toujours troublé face à elle, surtout depuis que j'ai pris conscience que je l'aime.

Ca y est je l'ai dit… c'était pas si difficile !! Bon maintenant faut que je lui dise, à elle !

Cela fait tout de même plus de 2 ans que je m'entraîne à le lui dire… j'écris des scenarii dans ma tête et silence…moteur… ça tourne…. Et là je lui joue la grande scène, les mots me viennent facilement, et elle m'avoue qu'elle m'aime aussi. Et puis je me réveille !

Faut dire que ça aussi c'est un souci : m'aime-t-elle ?

Comparé à Harry, je n'ai pas autant de courage, et comparé à « Vicky » (je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste ce type ?!) je dois avouer que j'ai pas le physique…

Si seulement elle pouvait me faire un signe, quelque chose qui me dirait qu'elle a les même sentiments que moi…

_**« Mais toi, n'en restes pas là,**_

_**J'ai des caresses à rendre, des miels à donner… »**_

Bon, allez, aujourd'hui je me lance ! C'est un jour spécial : le mariage de mon frére Bill et de sa vélane de fiancée Fleur. Je n'aurait pas une occasion aussi romantique avant un bout de temps, faut que je me lance.

Après tout, je suis un Gryffondor ! Je suis courageux ! Je n'ai peur de rien !

Ca va être mon leitmotiv de la journée !

Si seulement elle pouvait faire un juste un pas…un geste… un regard.. Oh là, c'est grave, j'en viens à mendier un regard moi ?! Pitoyable ! Allez mon vieux Ron, du courage !

Et elle… elle est là, tranquille, sereine dans sa belle robe verte à attendre. Mais qui elle attends ??

Merlin, qu'elle est belle ! Ca y est, ça me reprends, je fantasme sur ma meilleure amie.. Je suis un pervers, au secours !

Faut dire qu'elle est vraiment belle, ses lèvres me paraissent si douces, ses cheveux semblent tout doux…et son corps… à damner un saint ! (eh eh j'en suis pas un !!)

_**« Ô toi, cherche au fond de moi,**_

_**J'ai des amours en cendre prêtes à rebrûler » **_

Ca y est, elle m'a vu, elle n'écoute plus Ginny qui lui raconte je ne sais qu'elle anecdote sur son Survivant préféré… elle me regarde droit dans les yeux : flash ! Il n'y a plus que nous..

Elle me jauge des pieds à la tête. Vas-y ma belle regarde donc ! Je suis sur mon trente et un, costard cravate, pas de faute de goût, pas de chemise débraillée, pas de cheveux ébouriffés.

Ce qu'elle voit à l'air de lui plaire, elle me décoche un sourire à tomber par terre. Waouh, mais depuis quand elle sait faire ça ?!

Bon, allez mon vieux, dans deux secondes tu y vas, tu te lances et tu fais ton show… je sais tous les regards rivés sur nous : ma mère nous couve de son regard maternelle, Ginny nous regarde amusé et les jumeaux ont de grands sourires… Vraiment très discrète ma famille, rien à dire !

_**« Viens me chercher… »**_

Tiens, elle marche, elle avance… vers moi ! Gloups ! Allez mon vieux, assume !

- "Alors Ron, qu'est ce que tu attends ?"

Je sais pas le dégel peut-être…elle me regarde, elle veut une réponse qui ne vient pas.

-"Tu es très élégant", rajoute-t-elle dans un sourire

-"Toi aussi, tu es magnifique 'Mione, un ange venu du ciel " (mais c'est moi qui parle ?!je me surpasse là !!)

Elle rougit et je lui prends la main (oh le coup de maître que je tente là !) et ajoute :

-"Tu viens danser 'Mione ?"

Elle acquiesce, se blottit dans mes bras, m'enlace.

Un courage venu de je ne sais où me fait tenter le tout pour le tout : je soulève doucement son menton et l'embrasse sur les lèvres…juste un petit baiser innocent et j'attends sa réaction.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi : « enfin tu te décides.. » me dit-elle

Incroyable ! Comme dans mes rêves ! Je l'embrasse alors plus passionnément, elle répond à mon baiser. Je suis au paradis, la femme que j'aime dans les bras, sous les étoiles, que demander de mieux ?

-"Je t'aime Ron"

Là ça y est j'attends rien de plus de la vie... si ce n'est :

-"Moi aussi, Hermione je t'aime… depuis si longtemps !"

et je l'embrasse de nouveau sous le regard amusé de ma famille…

Si ca vous a plu, une petite review svp... c'est ma première fiction , j'attends (que dis-je, j'espére) vous encouragements!


End file.
